Roses are Blue
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Sequel to Violets are Red. Once more a simple village is threatened. A confused Azula is marooned with a stupidly charming rebel. Ursa is prone to spiritual visions. Confusion, insanity, and Chong sings for Sokka. Jetzula. Background Zutara and Taang.
1. Where is My Mind?

Chapter 1: Where is My Mind?

**Finally, now that I've got time off for the holidays, I have some spare time to get this typed up. It's been finished for awhile, but I've been so busy doing other things, I haven't had a chance to type it up. So better late then never. So, this story is mostly about Azula, as you know I left you hanging a bit at the end of Violets are Red, and if you haven't read that, you'll probably want to because not much will make sense otherwise. So fool, go read it! And if you've already read Violets, please enjoy the very first chapter of Roses are Blue.**

Azula stood at the bow of her ship. Half the royal fleet followed closely behind her. The wind played fiercely with her loose hair. It was an odd sight. She never wore her hair down. It reminded her too much of her mother. She gulped in a breath of the misty morning air. A voice echoed through her head. Her mother's. _Your father doesn't love anything but power!_ Azula shook her head roughly. _It's time to stop this foolishness._ Her own voice echoed. _You're betraying the Fire Nation. I am loyal. Father loves me!_ Her mother's. _Your father doesn't love anything but power._

"Princess?"

Azula jerked around. "What?" she snapped.

"You're needed in the war council, Princess. The commanders are waiting."

"They can wait a little longer. Tell them that I will be there shortly. You are dismissed." Azula turned away to stare that the white foam that crashed against the side of the boat. Her mother's voice echoed again. _When you clear your head, come find me._ Azula closed her fierce eyes as she tied up her windblown hair. "I'll come find you, mother, but my head isn't clear like you wanted."

Azula turned and headed into the depths of her ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Again." Flames burst from the hands of three firebenders: Zuko, Aang, and Ursa. "Again." More flames. "Good." The firebenders relaxed. "You're getting better, Aang. Zuko, do you know what's wrong with his form?" Ursa waited for her son to answer.

"He's too loosed in some places and too stiff in others. Fire is a fluid motion, but also a strong one. He bends like he is mixing Earth and Air."

"Good," Ursa said. "Do you understand, Aang?"

"Yes." Aang bowed respectfully to his teacher.

"Now try again. Go"

Aang bent more fire, trying to bend fluidly.

"Better," Ursa nodded. "Again."

Aang let out more flames.

"Good. Take a break."

Aang wiped some sweat off his brow and retreated to the shade of a nearby tree.

Ursa turned to her son. "Are you ready for some lightning?"

Zuko nodded.

"Ok. Start with your breath." Zuko evened his breath. "Assume your stance." Zuko widened his stance and held his arms in front of him. He could already feel sparks tingling on his fingertips. "Focus your energy, then let it go."

Zuko swept his arms into a fluid motion, dragging a trail of sparks along with his pointed fingers and then releasing the bolt of energy harmlessly into the ground.

Ursa smiled. "Good. Aang! You're ready for the next set!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean you're engaged?" Sokka shouted. At last, after a month of hiding it, Sokka had been told of the engagement necklace.

"Sokka, I'm not going to fight with you about this."

"Katara," Sokka called after her as she turned to leave.

"I'm not going to argue with you. I love him. And someday I will marry him."

"But why him?" Sokka protested.

"You can't change who you love. What if I told you to stop loving Crin?"

"That's different," Sokka said quickly.

"Is it really? I know you're trying to make her a necklace. You're bad at carving by the way."

Sokka's face turned red.

"Whatever. It doesn't matter. I told you about this to be honest. You can't change my mind." Katara left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula looked each man on the war council in the eye. Each one knew she was in charge. She brushed a piece of hair from her face. Her eyes narrowed and her face took on its usual haughty expression.

"Well, why did you call me here?"

Commander Fulazon on her left spoke up. "We're running out of fuel. The only port in the area is Konashi."

"You mean your failure, Commander?" Azula said.

Fulazon looked down. "I deeply regret my failure, but I will take my vengeance."

"You mean you just want to make up for your failure."

The Commander did not respond.

Azula laughed. "You're lucky, Commander. I am feeling generous today. I will allow you to lead an invasion on Konashi."

"Thank you, Princess," he answered guardedly. Something was strange.

"If you fail, I cannot begin to describe what will happen to you." Or maybe not. Azula rose. "I do not wish to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

Azula left and headed up to the deck. She gazed at the breaking wave caps.

_Your father doesn't love anything but power!_

"Stop it," Azula whispered. "I am loyal." She sent out a flame in frustration. "What's happening to me?"

**There you have it. The first chapter. I'd like to say I can get the next chapter out tomorrow, but we'll see. I'm not sure what I'll get dragged into tomorrow. But that's the plan. I hope you like the first chapter, and if you do, feel free you show me the love. Haha. Anyway, just as a warning, before people start shrieking, I know that Azula is going to end up at times, very out of character. I'm going to address these concerns now and probably at many times. One, in the show we only see the nasty side of her, but as we all know, people have complex personalities, so there. Two, in this story, I have set her up on an emotional roller coaster of doubt and confusion, no one acts like themselves when they don't even know what's going on. Three, this is my story, what I say goes; you don't like it, tough luck. Four, Azula is supposed to be the perfect child. That puts a lot of pressure on a person. She's bound to crack sometime. So people out there who will be shouting at me and calling me nasty names for making her occasionally out of character, get a life, because I have no time to deal with your anger, unless I can find some sick and twisted enjoyment from it. And knowing me, I probably will. So, a heads up, OOCness happens, I've explained why, if you don't like it, read someone else's story and don't slam mine.**


	2. It's the End of the World As We Know It

Chapter 2: It's the End of the World As We Know It

**So thanks a ton for the support so far. I'm glad people are excited about this story! Yay. Haha, makes me giddy. So, I forgot to mention earlier, but for the first story, Violets are Red, I had received a comment how that it was unlikely that Zuko would propose after such a short time. Well, about that. Maybe I didn't get it across very well, but Violets are Red, didn't happen over two weeks, I was thinking more like two months-ish. I mean Zuko had his leg broken and that takes about six weeks to heal, even though Katara was speeding up that process, it still takes a long time, plus, there was time that elapsed while they were on the island in the beginning. Just thought I'd mention that cause it's bugged me a bit, so yeah, really a lot more time has elapsed, and I know it doesn't fit into the whole "summer's end" thing, but you know what, screw that, that's not the point of my story really. So anyway, done ranting, feel free to read the chapter.**

Katara leaned on a railing of a bridge. The bridge where he had proposed. She smiled at the sweet memory and fingered the pendent around her neck. It was a beautiful necklace, the pendent a deep marbled blue and carved to resemble rose petals. She sighed softly.

A hand fell on her shoulder. Katara looked over to see Zuko. He looked a little tired but smiled so nicely. Katara rested her head on his shoulder. "Sokka didn't take the news very well," she said softly.

"That depends on how you look at it," Zuko answered, his lips curving ever so slightly.

Katara looked up at him.

"I consider it taking it well that he's not hunting me down to try and kill me."

Katara laughed. "You don't know he isn't."

"Yes, but now I have a hostage."

Katara smiled. She started to lean closer but withdrew, wrinkling her nose. "You need to wash."

Zuko laughed. "Well I can't let some other guy get you because he's more fit."

"Actually, I did see a very nice set of abs yesterday," Katara teased him.

"So who's my competition?"

Katara planted a kiss on his cheek and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Haru! The watch tower reports Fire Nation ships headed for port!"

Haru turned rapidly to face the messenger. "Tell them to increase fortifications and rally the villagers. And come back with more information." Haru looked at his small team of earthbenders.

"We need to evacuate the civilians, Haru," one of them said.

"You're right, Feras. I'm putting you in charge of the evacuations." Feras departed. Haru thought for a moment. "No matter how many ships there are, we can't take them alone. We need some help."

"Who?"

"The Avatar!" shouted one of the earthbenders.

"Dajan, how could we possibly find the Avatar? He left over a month ago," Haru said.

"Find someone who will go out to sea and look. Someone needs to find him," Dajan answered.

"Alright, we do need to contact the Avatar, but we can't rely on him to save us now. Dajan, go find some volunteers and we'll try to figure this out." Dajan bowed and left.

A man named Jarran frowned thoughtfully and bit his lip. "I heard that there is a group of rebels not far from here. Just a few miles into the woods. Perhaps they could help us?"

Haru shrugged. "That's the best idea we've got. Do you want to go find them?"

Jarran nodded and left. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Haru was left with only one other man. They both sighed deeply. "All we can do now is wait."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raan waited quietly with her peers, which took a lot of effort. It would be worth it. Today, she would get a sky bison. Crin already had one, but now it was her turn.

"Just offer your apple to whichever bison you want," Master Allecko instructed as a swarm of young bison landed on the ledge. "Choose carefully."

Raan looked at the bison running towards them. One wasn't running. It was hiding shyly in the back. Raan walked over to it and held out her apple. "It's ok," she whispered softly. "I just want to be your friend."

The bison hesitantly ate the apple. Raan reached out to rub the arrow on the bison's head. It squealed in joy and butted Raan, knocking her to the ground.

"Best friends forever," Raan said, hugging the bison's head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang and Katara walked through the crowded market square. "I just can't believe you're engaged."

"Well, the wedding wouldn't be for a long time, Aang."

"Yeah, I know," the young monk said. "Congratulations."

"I wish Sokka felt that way," Katara said glumly.

"He'll come around. Give him some time."

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right; I'm the wise and all-knowing Avatar."

"Then how come you needed my help buying people presents for the Equinox?" Katara teased.

"Well, I guess don't know everything."

**Yeah, so I rewrote a bunch of stuff in this chapter, because it was weird and awkward and all sorts of stuff. The Equinox, for those who don't know, I'm referring to the Vernal Equinox, first day of spring, I'm assuming that if the Solstices are particularly important in the Avatar world, that the equinoxes must also be equally important. So, I'm bringing Jet back in this story coughrebelscough yeah. Thought secretly, I don't like him and I hope he died in Lake Laogai. That is the funniest thing about this story, is that it tends to focus a lot on two characters I really hate, and the funny thing is that they were so fun to write about. So there you have it, Chapter 2 in all its fantastic glory. And at this point it's time for me to stop typing, because I'm making so many typos. So Merry Christmas everyone, cause I'm posting this on Christmas Eve, and Happy Holidays for whatever else you celebrate, Hanukah, Kwanza, etc. For me, Winter Solstice is my favorite. Go treehugging awesomeness. **


	3. Hold On

Chapter 3: Hold On

**Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I actually typed this awhile ago, but well, been busy with family and friends, so no time to log in on the internet. But here it is and maybe I can get Chapter 4 up later today, if I have some spare time. Yeah so Chapter 3, have fun.**

Jarran took two other men with him to look for the rebels. They were two of Haru's non-bender soldiers. Their names were Maro and Lix. They were not the best, but they were reliable, which was why Jarran brought them.

"How far did you say the rebels were?" Lix asked.

"A few hours out of Konashi. They live in the tree tops, so look out for any sign of them."

They rode silently for a moment, until the ostrich-horses reared up and they were surrounded by a band of teenagers. One with a brown mop of hair and hooked swords at his sides came forward. "My name's Jet and these are my Freedom Fighters. Who are you?"

"Jarran. This is Maro and Lix. Are you the rebels?"

"That's what some call us." Jet smiled smoothly.

"We need your help. Our village is about to be attacked by the Fire Nation and we have barely any protection."

The Freedom Fighters started to scramble, but Jet held up a hand. "How do we know this isn't a Fire Nation trick?"

"I'm an earthbender." Jarran gave a simple demonstration, but Jet seemed unimpressed.

"Doesn't mean you aren't a spy."

"Damn it. We're wasting time. While you're playing safe, innocent people's lives are in danger. I thought you would care. We're going back to Konashi." Jarran turned his ostrich-horse and left. Maro and Lix followed.

"Jet, we should be helping those people," Smellerbee said.

"How do we know they aren't Fire Nation luring us into a trap? The Fire Nation controlled Konashi, remember?"

"But they were saved, remember?"

"The Fire Nation could have easily regained control."

"I thought you were a Freedom Fighter, not a coward, Jet."

"Don't call me a coward!" Jet shouted.

"That's what you are! You don't take risks anymore! I'm going to help Konashi!" Smellerbee stormed off. Many of the Freedom Fighters looked warily at Jet, and then followed. Half of them were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai and Ty Lee were tucked away in a corner of the ship. They were staying out of the soldiers' way, but Ty Lee had also brought Mai there for a private conversation.

"I'm worried about Azula. Her aura isn't looking good."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't think she should be leading an invasion force," Ty Lee began.

Mai slapped a hand over Ty Lee's mouth. "Shut up. Don't talk like that. Someone could hear you."

"But you don't think I'm wrong."

"Well…"

"I think she's still confused. She's been acting weird."

"Why would she be confused?"

"Her mother."

"What are we supposed to do? We can't stop her. She's Azula."

Ty Lee collapsed on the ground. "I don't know." She looked to Azula, who was staring out into the ocean, with her hair playing in the wind. It was downright creepy. "I just don't know."

Mai changed the subject, sort of. "Do you think the Konashi stand a chance?"

"Not really." Ty Lee was growing more depressed.

Mai glanced around as if there was an answer written somewhere about cheering up her friend. She gulped and prepared herself for an ultimate sacrifice. "If you want, I'll let you paint my nails. But no PINK!"

Ty Lee smiled then faked a pout.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haru drummed his fingers anxiously. He and most of his team were sitting in the watch tower, watching the Fire Nation ships loom closer. There were five of them, two of which were useless cargo ships. So three ships, full of men. Well-trained men; they were part of the Royal Fleet according to the flags. It meant they would be conquered personally.

Feras entered the room. "All civilians who will not fight have been evacuated," he said. "They're headed to various other ports and cities. Mostly Ba Sing Se." **(A/N I wrote this before the finale and Ba Sing Se's downfall. If I do a prequel and make this a trilogy, I'll account for the fact that the Fire Nation no longer controls Ba Sing Se, ok?)**

Haru nodded. "Good." He turned to Dajan, who had joined him just a few moments ago. A small, two person team had been assembled. They were on their way to the next port to begin their search for the Avatar.

"Is Jarran back yet?"

"No." Haru bit his lip. Jarran had departed as soon as the sun had risen that morning. The sun was now starting its afternoon descent. Jarran should have been back by now. Haru's gaze returned to the ships, outlined on the horizon. "They'll be within attacking distance in a few hours. Then, they'll attack whenever they feel like it, but probably not at night."

The men were silent. It was hopeless. Purely hopeless. It was then that Jarran entered. "Their fool leader thought we were Fire Nation spies, but some of the rebels came anyway. I can't tell id one of them is in charge or not."

Haru followed Jarran outside to a crowd of rebels of all ages. "Who's in charge?" No one came forward, but there was a murmur echoing through the crowd that sounded like: "smellerbee." A man with a bow pushed a young girl forward. At least Haru thought it was a girl.

"I guess it's me. Our leader, Jet, wouldn't come. My name is Smellerbee."

"My name is Haru." He bowed politely. "How many of you are there?"

Smellerbee glanced at the crowd. "I'd say thirty or forty. More might show up."

Haru smiled. "Welcome to Konashi. Jarran can organize your warriors. My team and I are meeting up in the tower. Will you come?"

"Longshot?" she called. The boy who had pushed her forward came to her side. "He comes too."

Haru nodded. "Nice to meet you Longshot."

The man bowed but said nothing. "He doesn't talk out loud," Smellerbee said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You just have four students today, Toph. Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, and Charlie. Charlie and Charlie are home sick."

"Huh?"

"He calls us 'Charlie' when he forgets our names," one of the Charlies whispered.

"Oh." Toph turned back to the Master. "Thanks, Master Spillic. I can take it from here. Enjoy your break."

"Why, yes, I will. See you later, Charlies and Toph." He waved whimsically and left.

Toph turned to her students. They were of intermediate level. "Ok, we'll start off with some sparring, so pair up and we'll see what to work on."

The four boys paired off and took opposite sides of the courtyard. Toph listened to every vibration and waited. She frowned thoughtfully. They were decent, but not great. She called them back twenty minutes later.

"You need some stance work. Get in a line and get in your stance." Toph started at the beginning of the line. "What's your name?"

"Ral."

"Look up. Bend your knees more. More. Good." She moved on to the next boy. "Name?"

"Shang."

"Turn your feet out more and straighten your torso." The next one. "Name?"

"Jiango."

"Yours is pretty good. Just a little wider." The last one. "Name?"

"Chen."

"Not so bent. Straighten your knees a little. Your stances are important. It is the foundation of your bending. If your stance is terrible, then you are a terrible bender. With a good stance, you are stronger and harder to knock down."

"How can you tell all this when you're blind?"

Toph whipped around to stare at them with empty eyes. "How can I tell? I'm an earthbender. I see through the earth. I feel the vibrations and I know where things are. You could feel it too if you were paying attention to the earth. For instances, Jiango is shift from foot to foot and a butterfly just landed on that rock over there."

The boys were speechless and didn't question her for the rest of the lesson.

**I had a large lack of ideas for what should be happening with Team Avatar, so if all those filler scenes make you want to gag, I'm sorry. I just need some time and some buildup, until my main conflict happens and they become a part of the action. Until then, the exciting stuff is with Haru, Azula, and Jet in Konashi. But that will change. So yeah, in general the focus will be on Azula most of the time. And in case anyone cares, yeah I'm still using 0s as breaks. Well, everything else disappears when I upload, so I'm too lazy to figure out how to make it more presentable/attractive/insert another adjective here. But hey, that doesn't affect my story and the words which I have written, so no biggie, and I'm actually quite fond of my 0s. Haha. Remember the dorkiness. It keeps coming back. Oh and I wrote a songfic a little while ago, I know it really isn't my best work, but I was hoping for some sort of a response. All I know is there have been hits on the page, but that's all. Believe me, I know it's pretty lame, but the songs are awesome, kid you not.**


	4. One Step Closer

Chapter 4: One Step Closer

**Hmm. Yeah so, Linkin Park songs are good for angsty chapters. If you didn't notice, I'm still doing the song title thing. I think that's just for this series though. Oh and I'm working on another story already. For now I'm calling it "Because I Don't Make Mistakes" you can check out the details in my profile yadda yadda, so that's coming up after this story is done. Starting to wonder, maybe I am a little bit addicted to fanfiction….. thinks for a minute……naw. Haha. So Chapter 4, it's short so yeah. Have fun.**

Only five men had stayed with Jet. From afternoon to evening, their numbers had slowly dwindled as more and more rebels slipped away to help the Konashi. Help them survive a supposed fiery doom. Jet bit his lip. Why didn't he trust them? Why didn't he trust anyone? He blamed it on the Fire Nation most of them time, but this was different. The five men eyed him warily, watching his expressive eyebrows change. "Damn it! Let's go!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Smellerbee gazed in horror at the advancing Fire Nation ships. It was her past all over again. She wiped a tear away and squashed down painful memories. Longshot put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"They'll be within range to attack in a few hours. Then it all depends on when they feel like attacking," Haru said. He had said it many times.

Smellerbee nodded. "So we're waiting for them to attack?"

Haru nodded. "It is a larger force than the one that took the village before. We may have fortifications now but…" He didn't need to finish his sentence. Hopelessness dripped off his words. Not that they wouldn't fight like hell. "Last time, Konashi was saved by the Blind Bandit, a great earthbender. But she isn't here this time."

"We won't give up without a fight," Smellerbee said. "We're the Freedom Fighters."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crin sat warm in Sokka's arms by the fire; her head nestled comfortably on his shoulder. An uneasy tension filled her and she shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. I feel like something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"It feels like…" Crin struggled to find the right words. "Danger. Fear."

Sokka pulled her close. "Nothing is going to happen to you."

"Not me. It feels like…" Crin searched her mind for the words. "A lot of people. Running away." She bit her lip. "Like they're hiding from something." Crin thought again for a moment. "And it feels like… I know them."

"Everything will be alright," Sokka told her, wondering if he was lying.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mai's dark green nails glittered in the semi-darkness. It was the closest thing Ty Lee had to black, but Mai still tried to hide them in her sleeves. Ty Lee followed closely behind her. They were in the depths of the ship. They were in front of Azula's room. It was all Ty Lee's idea.

"You knock," Mai said.

Ty Lee knocked. No response. She knocked again. "Go away!"

"Azula, it's us!"

"Damn it! Come in!"

They opened the door. It was dark save a small candle on the bedside table. Azula was sitting on her bed with her hair undone. From the looks of it, she hadn't been sleeping.

"Azula, what's going on?"

"Ty Lee we're leading an invasion, you know that?"

"That's not what I mean and you know it. Your aura is greyer than Mai's. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Azula lied. "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine," Mai said, joining the conversation. "What's this all about? You've been acting like… me."

"But worse," Ty Lee added, receiving a bitter look from Mai.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's about what your mother said, isn't it?" Mai pressed. "You're confused."

The flame of the candle swelled. "I don't want to talk about it! Don't tell me how I'm feeling! GET OUT!"

Mai and Ty Lee looked at Azula one last time and left.

Azula was still breathing hard. "They're right. Damn it! They're right. But they still don't understand." She closed her eyes. "What do I do?" She sighed. "What the hell do I do?"

**Ok, so if this isn't interesting enough for you, just wait. It's about to get so much more interesting and pretty soon, the part, that I am sooooo happy with how I wrote it, it just makes me giddy. Does that happen to anyone else or am I just a dork? Hmmmm probably still just a dork, but….. hmmmmm…. Yeah….. anyway. So even though there wasn't much response last chapter coughlazypunkscough, I'll put this one up because I still love you. A bit. **


	5. Stand

Chapter 5: Stand

**So, now it will start getting interesting. Muhahaha. This chapter is kinda short, so maybe I'll be nice and post two today. Ok and for some reason, I'm not getting review alerts sent to my email, so I'm still reading what you guys put in reviews through but I don't think I can get private messages or anything. Anyway last time that happened, I also had issues logging in and uploading, so if for some reason, I seem to have disappeared, I haven't, I'm just having issues with the site. On the other hand, I'll have a bunch of chapters waiting to be uploaded so, there's a trade off, right? As of yet I haven't had any log in issues, so we'll see, this is just a warning, in case for some reason I vanish. Haha. Anyway, Chapter 5, have fun. Oh and I finally finished that evil research paper. Freedom!**

Under the protection of parley, Haru and Smellerbee, along with a few others as a safety precaution, met the Commander of the Fire Nation flotilla. They met on a small island just out of the harbor. There were three girls and a man waiting for them. One of the girls stepped forward. She was young but commanded an air of fear and respect. "I am Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation. These are noblewomen Mai, Ty Lee, and Commander Fulazon." She waited for the Konashi representatives to announce themselves as was custom. She really didn't care.

"I am Haru, earthbender and protector of Konashi." Azula could not help but notice he was rather attractive.

"I am Smellerbee, temporary leader of the Freedom Fighters." Azula raised her eyebrows at "temporary" but said nothing.

"What is the nature of your docking in Konashi? The Fire Nation is not typically welcome here. They are not popular with the locals." Haru masked his warning under a false concern for safety.

"I, if you've forgotten, am the Princess of the Fire Nation. And I'm sure it has not escaped your notice that my fleet is of invasion force size. If you want what is best for your people, you would do well to surrender before lives are lost." Azula did not mask any threats or insults.

"We have nothing to discuss. If you do not leave, we will be forced to retaliate," Haru said tightly.

"You are a stupid boy," Azula said, heading to her row boat. "See you on the battlefield, dead."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet watched the Konashi and the Fire Nation leaders depart from the parley point. He watched from the beach as each got into their respective rowboats and left. As the Fire Nation ship advanced, Jet got into his own rowboat. He watched the war flags rise as he rowed out to sea. He rowed alone. He had sent his remaining men to Konashi. Jet stopped his boat at the side of the main warship. He listened as the waves slapped the metal. Jet took a breath and started to scale the sides.

It was cold and dark. A few stars were poking through the hazy clouds. Jet's fingers were stiffening, but he had reached the edge of the railing. He peaked up cautiously. No one had seen him. The soldiers were too busy. He could see three girls at the bow of the ship. Jet paused a moment. He could get in unnoticed. He jumped the railing and dashed for some crates. He waited. He didn't have to wait long. A young soldier ran by. Jet grabbed him and knocked him out before he knew what hit him.

Jet emerged leaving a bound, gagged, and unconscious man behind the crates. He wore the Fire Army uniform. He grinned and headed for the depths of the ship.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haru, his men, Smellerbee, and Longshot stood in front of their army. Barely a thousand men. Untrained men. Against double of the Royal Army no less.

The cold wind bit fiercely. Cold, despite the fact that spring was kicking into high gear. It started to rain a little. The Fire Nation wouldn't attack in the rain. It was downright stupid no matter how sure the victory. It was downright stupid.

Smellerbee looked up at the rain and smiled. "I have an idea how to stop at least one of those ships tonight."

"Earthbending doesn't work on metal," Haru said, confused.

"That's the problem with benders. They see bending as the only solution."

"I'm listening."

The rain started to beat down a little harder. "It looks like a bad storm. We'll have to work quickly, but if we do, we can disorient them and fix this problem fast."

**What is Jet's big plan? Smellerbee's big plan? Why are there so many big plans? Find out the answer to the first two, next chapter. As for the third question. Well I'm just crazy get over it. And actually, I feel bad about how short this chapter is so because Chapter 6 isn't all that long either, you get that one too. Hold your applause, just throw money. Seriously, with all that Christmas shopping, I could use some money…….. no? Ok fine. Whatever. Let me know how you like it, some feedback is nice, because otherwise I'll never when I should just crawl up in a hole and die. **


	6. Wave of Mutilation

Chapter 6: Wave of Mutilation

**OMG I love this song so much. Wave of Mutilation, by the Pixies. Ridiculously short, ridiculously bizarre, but so very very awesome. And whenever I talk about it, everyone hears the song title and they're like, "ok…. Psycho." Hmmm. So yes answers to some important questions this chapter and then ohhhh. The fun happens. So very soon. Muhaha. Did you know that it's insanely fun to laugh like that? So Chapter 6, one of my faves so enjoy.**

Jet walked through the corridors with purpose. No one stopped him. From the vague snippets of conversations he heard, Jet had learned that this ship belonged to the Fire Nation Princess. That explained the girls. He was following a servant headed to the Princess's personal room, bringing a meal. He watched from a safe distance. No one noticed him at all.

The servant entered and left a room. When the coast was clear, Jet headed for the door. Unlocked. Excellent. He went in. It was a cozy and luxurious room. Desk, wardrobe, four-poster bed, the works. "Fire Nation pigs," he muttered softly, beginning to remove most of the heavy armor. Jet looked around the room for something interesting. Anything. Nothing. He resigned himself to waiting and sat on the bed in the dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula watched from the bow of the ship as they neared Konashi. Ty Lee and Mai stood faithfully beside her. The wind beat at them and an inexplicable cold washed over them, but what moved them to seek shelter were the beginnings of a rainstorm.

"Tell the officers to delay the advance on Konashi until the rain lets up. Tell them not arguments, it's my choice," Azula called out to a messenger.

Azula abandoned her friends and headed into the ship. It was warmer in the ship, not that it mattered to a firebender.

She closed her eyes every now and then while she was walking. A combination of fatigue and boredom. She opened her door and walking into her dim room. As the door snapped shut, two swords crossed in front of her neck. A dangerous voice whispered in her ear, "Princess, you're going to die."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Are you sure this'll work?"

"I hope so. You got the drills?" The sounds of waves slapping against the warship echoed around their whispers. Smellerbee held them to the side of the ship. Haru inspected the metal. He pointed to a small spot where the metal a worn a little between panels. "Drill here."

In a few minutes the hole had widen to a diameter of a few centimeters. "Ok stop." Haru and another earthbender called up a boulder from the ocean floor and spilt in into a piece that could fit in the hole. It was soft rock. They added the remnants of the boulder piece by piece, widening the fragment and the hole. A few moments later, and the boulder was completely lodges in the ship and the hole was a meter or two wide.

Smellerbee smiled. "Let's sink 'em."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula elbowed her attacker in the stomach, causing him to reel backwards. She pulled free and lit some lanterns to see her assailant better. He was already scrambling to his feet, a hooked sword in each hand.

"You are the one who will die, scum."

The man charged at Azula. She got a good look at his face. He was young. A teenager. Her age. She knocked away the swords that jabbed at her, pushing them away with her padded forearms. She spurted blue flames from her fingertips. He ducked. "Who are you?" she demanded.

He pushed her backwards with a sweep of his sword. He just smiled. "I'll tell you when you die."

Azula spurted more flames. He barely ducked. It definitely singed his hair. They circled each other. Their muscles tensed. They were ready to attack.

The ship shook and Azula was flung backwards, pinned between the wall and her attacker. The door had swung open and her attacker ran. Azula tore after him. The ship's alarm gave off three piercing shrills. It meant… they were sinking.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet took off through the open door. The Princess was behind him. He heard three universal shrills. The ship was sinking. He dashed for the deck, breathing hard, hoping the Princess wouldn't catch him.

He escaped from the ship's depths to the open deck. It was pouring. Jet dashed for the rail. He little rowboat was still down there. He would make it.

"Nooooooooo!" The Princess launched herself at him, sending them over the edge. They fell. Down. Far down. They landed in the rowboat and passed out. The wind and waves pushed them out to sea as the ship sank.

**Ok that is it for me tonight, my fingers are way too cold to type any more. But I will get up the next chapter in a day or two, because I'm fast like that. So yeah. I hope you like my story so far, it's about to get real interesting and angsty if you're into that. Yup, you thought Zuko was angsty; well wait till you see his sister. Haha. As they say in Latine, Salvete omnes! Until next time. Wow now I'm just getting tacky. Let me know if you like it, peace out!**


	7. Here We Go Again

Chapter 7: Here We Go Again

**Ok, so there isn't anything about Jet and Azula this chapter, so sorry about that. However, I'm feeling mildly industrious so you guys will get two short chapters today. This chapter is pretty much fluff and a few other things. So for fluffy-fans out there, some Taang and Zutara. And we'll get back to the Konashi situation a little later.**

"Aang, I need to talk to you."

Aang looked up. Toph was looking down at him. She looked… nervous. Weird. "Um, ok."

"I need to know about you and me," she said.

"What do you mean?" Aang knew what she meant, but she needed to say it.

"I mean that I like you… and… we kissed, then nothing happened… and… I'm confused, Aang!" Tears of pent up frustration were forming in her eyes.

Aang reached out to wipe a tear from her clouded eyes. "Toph, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not good at this. I like you too. I'm not good at this."

"Aang, it's ok."

"No, it isn't. I got scared. And instead of being strong, I hid. I'm sorry." It hurt him to see her cry.

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara paced impatiently. She was in Zuko's room, waiting for him. The door slid open. Smiling, she ran into Zuko's arms. He held her close and pulled her into a kiss. Zuko felt Katara's fingers running through his hair and sighed as they broke apart. "I could get used to that," he said.

Katara laughed and pulled him into the room. Zuko sat in a comfortable chair and pulled Katara against him, her head nestled on his chest. He stroked her hair. It was down and cascaded in waves.

"Talk to me," she said. "I just want to hear your voice."

Zuko talked. Talked about everything and nothing. Few people could get him to talk like this and Katara was one of them.

Katara inched herself upward and kissed Zuko again. Overwhelming desire and passion burned within them. As they broke off for a moment, their eyes met. It held them back. They couldn't go so far. They were young. There was plenty of time. Hell, they would be married one day.

"Zuko, I love you," Katara whispered into Zuko's ear as she leaned forward to kiss him again.

"I love you more," he whispered back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ursa turned in early that night. She was inexplicably tired and instantly fell into a deep sleep:

_Ursa stood on a quiet mountaintop. It was a little foggy, but the view was lovely. A hand rested on her shoulder. Ursa turned to see Avatar Roku smiling at her. "Ursa, you have done well."_

"_Thank you, Avatar Roku."_

"_Something new has turned up. It's about your daughter."_

"_What's wrong with Azula?"_

"_She told Ozai everything. She was on her way with an invasion force and stopped to refuel. She tried to take a small Earth Kingdom village. A storm hit and she was blown out to sea with a rebel leader."_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_She is unharmed. She is confused. She and the rebel will learn much from each other, but it is up to you to find them. Do you understand?"_

_Ursa nodded. "I understand."_

"_Bring some help with you. You have friends who will wish to go. Your son too."_

_The vision faded into a dreamless sleep._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two cloaked figures stood at the bow of a small wooden ship. It was a small crew, all of them originally from Konashi. The crew had left years ago to pursue their careers as sailors. But because they were from Konashi, they gave the two men their services.

The two men were brothers. Their names were Shen and Karo. They had been sent to look for the Avatar because Konashi was under attack.

"How are we even supposed to find them?" Karo said.

"The Avatar was trying to stay hidden in the islands. The closest cluster is only a few hundred miles off shore. You could spend months out there." Shen's response was logical. Well-thought-out. Concise.

"Still seems hopeless," Karo muttered.

"There is always hope, brother."

Karo shrugged. "Sure. I'm turning in for the night."

**So, finally a bit about the people the Konashi sent to look for Team Avatar. Well, it's a relatively important bit. I dunno adds a bit more fluff and mystery to the story, pfffffff. Do I have to have a reason? It entertains me. How's that? Eh. Anyway. Back to Azula and Jet next chapter. Muhaha. I had so much fun writing about them. So I'm sure you're dying to know about them, so go ahead a click the next button.**


	8. Monkey Gone To Heaven

Chapter 8: Monkey Gone to Heaven

**Another bizarre Pixies song for your chapter title, well, it's a bizarre chapter and the Pixies are awesome, what can I say? Seriously the Pixies are great, go listen to their songs if you don't believe me. Ok so this chapter is back to Jet and Azula, some Zutara fluff, a little bit, and bringing the Aang-gaang into the plot once again, for a real purpose. The hunt for Azula.**

Jet woke up slowly. There was wood and sand beneath him and something warm and heavy on top of him. What happened? Was he on a beach? He struggled out from the warm, heavy thing as he struggled to remember. As he looked down at the Princess's frowning face, he remembered. Jet back stepped and looked around. Where was he? A deserted island. Bits of the row boat smashed on the beach.

A soft moan cam from the Princess. She was walking up. She was getting to her feet. Jet drew his swords. The Princess spat out some sandy water and glared at him. "This is your fault."

"You pushed us over the railing. You could have gone down with the rest of the ship. It's your fault that you're stuck with me. Not mine." Jet started to walk away.

"You, moron! You're the one who probably sank the ship!" the Princess shouted after him.

"That was probably the Konashi, not me. Congratulations, you underestimated them."

"So who are you?"

Jet stopped and turned around. "I'm Jet, Leader of the Freedom Fighters."

"How come they abandoned you? Whatever that girl's name was, she said she was temporary leader."

"Smellerbee," Jet muttered. "I wouldn't expect a firebender to understand." Why wasn't she trying to kill him? Why wasn't he trying to kill her?

"I could kill you right now," she said.

There was the death threat. "Go ahead. The Fire Nation killed everyone I cared about. But after you kill me, do you really think you can survive on your own?" Jet wasn't stupid. He couldn't kill her himself.

The Princess's eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I can't survive?"

"We're on a deserted island. You don't have many options. Who are you going to intimidate resources out of? That tree over there?"

"There's stuff to eat in the jungle."

"And you know what's poisonous and what isn't?" Silence. "I didn't think you were the type, Princess."

"It's Princess Azula."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So this vision was about Azula?"

"Yes, Zuko," Ursa answered.

"But why does Avatar Roku want you to save her?"

"I don't know, Zuko, but I know I have to find her," Ursa said patiently.

"I'm coming with you."

"Zuko."

"I don't want to lose you again."

"Zuko. I was going to ask you to come."

"Oh."

"I'm going to tell Aang. As my student, he'll have to come in order to finish his training." Ursa got up.

"If he's coming, practically everyone will be coming."

"I know. But some will still be needed here. I am going to ask Iroh to take over the regular students' training."

Zuko nodded. "When will we leave?"

"I'm not sure yet. Soon."

"I'm going to tell Katara."

"Ok, Zuko." Ursa kissed her son's head. "Let her come if she wants to."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula glared at the rebel across the fire. He had caught her. She couldn't survive without him and he was using that to keep himself alive. That smart bastard. She decided to blame the entire situation on Commander Fulazon. If he hadn't lost Konashi in the first place…. It was hopeless.

She looked down at the fire. Fire. It was her advantage on this island. She had the fire. She watched the rebel in her peripheral vision. He was ignoring her, staring at the stars. Azula was used to being ignored. She was used to being feared.

She glanced at the rebel. "I'm going to sleep, you touch me, you die. I'll chance poison."

"Wouldn't dream of touching a firebender." But his thoughts were already leading him astray. He could not help but notice that she was beautiful.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zuko stood with Katara against him. His armed wrapped around in front of her and his chin on her shoulder. They were in Ursa's garden, standing by the pool.

"Katara, my mom had another vision."

"What happened?"

"Something happened to Azula and Avatar Roku says my mom has to find her."

"How come?"

"I don't know."

"Zuko? Are you going with your mother?"

"Yes."

"I want to come too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Katara smiled as Zuko kissed her cheek. "Aang's coming too."

"That means Toph will come." Katara laughed.

"Uncle is staying to teach the firebenders for mom."

"Crin and Raan have to stay to continue their lessons," Katara mused.

"Which means that Sokka will most likely stay here too." Zuko smiled. He spent a lot of time avoiding Sokka these days.

"What a welcome break for you," Katara said.

"You're worth it. I'd take a hundred angry Sokkas for you."

**Yes, it shall be a Jetzula, Jezula, Azet, Azulet, whatever you what to call the pairing. Yup, they deserve each other don't they? It's cute, I swear. Oh and I came up with this really good symbolism things, oh my creativity just gives me the gidds sometimes. Hahah. Well, you'll see. I just love the way I wrote it, it switches from Jet's POV to Azula's, and well, I just happen to think it's amazing, but you guys are the critics, so go ahead, critique if you'd like. Oh and my friend wants me to make this thing a trilogy, so I don't know quite yet if I really want to do a trilogy, or not. If I do make this a trilogy, I have some options, I could make it a prequel to Violets, and do my modified version of season 3, but then I have a separate storyline, that I want to do for my own version of season 3, but if I keep to this series then I can't make it Zutara, which is really what my alternate storyline would be, so then I could just make the third in the trilogy come right after Roses, but I wrote an epilogue for Roses, so yeah, I'm still pondering my options, personally I think I'm ready to move on from this series, but hey you guys are my readers, let me know what you want, and if you have any ideas, requests, suggestions, etc. Ta. **


	9. I Still Haven't Found

Chapter 9: I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For

**So the general consensus seems to be that I should hurry up and update already. Fine, well, I would have done that yesterday, but well, I had stuff to do. And you know what is really creepy? Azula and Katara are the same age. Shudder. Ahh. Well, anyway, to make the story more realistic, I doubt these things happen to fourteen-year-olds, so maybe go with sixteen-ish, use your imagination, ok? This chapter is much longer, so only one today, but I totally love this chapter.**

Azula woke with the sun. It was hot. The stupid rebel had kept his distance. He snored away on the other side of the extinguished fire. Sweating a little in the heat, Azula took off the armor she had fallen asleep. The shoulder piece, arm guard, shin guard, the heavy boots. All of them fell in a pile on the sand. She was left in a tank top, a wrap skirt, and loose pants. She sighed a little. Better. She swept her loose hair off her sweaty neck and tied it up in a simple knot.

Azula glanced around, wondering what to do. A stack of wood caught her eye. She piled some of the grey ashes of last night's fire and lit them with a flick of her finger. Deciding that she wasn't hungry enough to wake up that stupid rebel, Azula walked towards the water's edge. "So much for born lucky," she muttered.

She breathed deeply, settling her chi. She began with the basics. The voice of her old tutor echoed in her head. Every time she had been drilled the man would shout, "Again," and she would pour forth more flames.

"Again," Azula muttered along with the echoes. Right hand. "Again." Left hand. "Again." Right. "Again." Left. "Double." Right. Left. "Again." Right. Left. She finished the arm sequences. She breathed again, settling her chi.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet had woken up. He watched the Princess at the water's edge. He watched her firebend. It was another reminder of who she was. She was a firebender. A good one. She was the Princess. She would kill him as soon as she got the chance. He had to be careful. He was playing with fire. If he slipped, he would be burned, literally. Fire. It was something so essential. So beautiful. So deadly.

Jet looked away. He was hungry.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula came back to the fire a bit sweatier, but more relaxed.

"Heads up."

Azula caught a small, red fruit the stupid rebel threw to her. She didn't say anything. She just ate.

"Your welcome, your Highness," the rebel mocked.

Azula ignored him and got up. She walked a small distance away and looked into the trees. She climbed a small palm tree several meters to the top. Azula took a knife from the folds of her wrap skirt and cut down some palm fronds. She let them fall to the sand below and climbed back down. The she looked at the bamboo-like trees around her. She cut a few stems and piled them next to the palm fronds.

"What the hell are you doing?" the stupid rebel shouted at her from down the beach.

She ignored him and found one last thing she needed; some twisting vines.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet stood and went closer to the Princess. He watched her amusedly. She had little idea what she was doing. He watched her kneel down and watched her knife flick as she bound the bamboo-like stalks together in an awkward looking frame. She tried to piece it all together, but couldn't get it to stand up.

He smiled and shook his head. Jet walked over and grasped the frame. "Let me help."

The Princess glared at him.

"I've lived in a forest my whole damn life. I know what I'm doing."

She didn't say anything.

"Let me help."

"I don't need your help."

"Last time I checked, you do." Jet smirked. He's won this one.

"Fine. What do I do?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula sulked while the stupid rebel ordered her around. The shelter was her idea. Why'd he have to know all this junk? Now he'd probably want to sleep in the shelter too. Azula took a deep breath, telling herself to calm down. As soon as she found a way off this island, she'd kill the fool. He knew that. It wouldn't last.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet watched her walk away. Her stupid shelter was done and now she ran off into the jungle. He planted himself down on the sand. Sweat had form across his brow. Probably because the sun was at its highest. Maybe the shelter wasn't such a pointless idea, he thought as he took off his shirt.

Jet climbed up into one of the trees and knocked a few coconuts down. He had just cracked one open when the Princess came back. She was wet and looked refreshed. "Found a spring," she muttered, jerking her thumb back at the woods. She tied up her hair and walked out to thee middle of the beach. Jet sat by himself and watched as she poured out flames. Blue fire. Electric fire.

Even with these reminders of who she was, he couldn't help but wonder what things could be like. What things could be like if they were different people. If there was no war. If they were equals.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula flushed a little. That stupid, bare-chested, rebel was watching her again. She released a particularly violent burst of flame. It scorched the sand. Why did he make her so uncomfortable? She'd seen built men before. That's what happened in war, people get fit. So, why him?

Azula let a lightning bolt out into the sand. The sand sprayed up and fizzled. Azula peered closer. A twisted shape of glass emerged from the sand. Lightning glass.

She glanced back at the rebel. He was eating something. Even with the reminders of why she kept him alive, she couldn't help but wonder what things could be like. If he was a Fire Nation noble instead of a rebel peasant. If there was no war. If they were equals.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka still didn't understand why they wanted to save Azula, but he waved anyway as Ursa, Zuko, Katara, Aang, and Toph left on Appa. Actually, Ursa was the one who wanted to save Azula. Zuko went to protect her. Katara went because Zuko went. Aang went as a student. And Toph went because Aang went. It was much quieter in Ursa's home, even with Raan and Iroh.

Sokka had chosen to stay here with Crin. He wanted to give her a necklace. To ask her to marry him. It had taken a long time to carve it just right, but now it was perfect. He thumbed the pendent he carried in his pocket. It was pale, milky white, carved, with a little help, to look like the wind meeting ocean waves.

He felt a gentle tug at his arm. He turned to see Raan at his elbow. "Crin says she wants you to meet her on the beach in an hour."

"Which beach?"

"She said the one out of the west trail."

"Thank you, Raan."

**Well, once again a chapter has come to an end. Read up and we'll see about the next chapter, probably not tomorrow. Sorry but I've got things to do. Busy time of year. But you'll get the chapter soon, so no nagging. Also a thank you to Black shadow in your room, I think it was. You caught my nasty typo, which is weird because I usually catch bad ones like those. But thanks, and to all of you, if you catch my typos, please tell me, I know how annoying it is to read something with a lot of typos, because you have to stop and think, "well what did they mean here?" and it takes away from the story. I try to catch my typos, but I'm not perfect, so if you see any bad ones, feel free to tip me off and I'll fix them. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's one of my personal faves, except maybe one of the funnier ones. Muhaha. But you find that out later. **


	10. Landslide

Chapter 10: Landslide

**OK, so even though there was absolutely no response for last chapter, I'm putting up a new one. But please, I really like to hear some feedback so I can grow as a writer. Anyway, my good friend, I believe her pen name is "sonjadorica" or something like that, anyway, my good friend, good writer, has written an IrohxJun songfic, which is so freaking hilarious that you really must read it. I don't know if it's up at all yet or anything, but if I find it, I'll stick it in my faves if you want to find it that way. Watching out for my peeps. Also, I'm starting to get stuff forworded to my email again so yay! So, chapter 10 even though no one gave any feedback, enjoy.**

Azula gazed at the stars outside the shelter. They twinkled brightly on the velvet sky. She glared at the rebel as he entered and sprawled out at the other side of the shelter. She couldn't say anything. He'd helped. Annoying as it was, he'd helped. At least he knew enough to keep his distance.

Azula closed her eye and became absorbed in her thoughts. It was strange. She hadn't heard her mother's echoes since… since the ship went down. Even thinking about it didn't conjure anything up. Azula sighed deeply and lost herself to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet watched the Princess fall asleep. Watched her eyelids droop. She looked peaceful when she slept. Vulnerable. It would be so easy to kill her now. Or would it? She was a warrior too. Warrior instincts. Would she sleep through her own murder or wake up? Probably wake up and fight.

Jet rolled over and slipped into a gentle sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sokka found Crin on the beach. It was late afternoon. The sun would set in a few hours. She smiled when she saw him. She didn't have her airbending tattoos yet. She hadn't advanced enough to earn them. She had on more beginner level to go. When she became an intermediate, she would get the tattoos and then Raan would ask why she hadn't gotten polka-dots instead.

"Hey," Crin said, grabbing Sokka's hand.

"Hey." Sokka pulled her into a gentle embrace.

Crin saw the question in Sokka's eyes. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to be with you for awhile."

Sokka smiled. They walked together, hands clasped, to the water's edge. The foam sprayed up at their feet. Sokka's thoughts drifted to the necklace in his pocket. Maybe at sunset…

"Hey! You there!"

They turned to see a boat beached a few hundred meters away and two men walking toward them.

"Hey! Is there a village on this island?" The two men met them.

"Who are you?" Crin asked.

One of the men stared at her in confusion. "Is that you, Crin?"

"Shen? Caro? Wow! Good to see you. What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for the Avatar. Konashi is in grave danger."

"What?"

"The Fire Nation is back. This time it's the Princess herself. We left a few days ago before any fighting took place," Shen explained. Caro watched quietly.

"Wait. Didn't Ursa just leave to find Azula because she's lost at sea?" Sokka said.

"Yeah. That must mean Konashi is safe," Crin thought aloud.

"You still want to go," Sokka finished.

Crin nodded a little. "Shen, the Avatar left this morning on an important mission, but there are people on this island who can help."

"What do you mean?" Caro asked.

"I'll explain along the way."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Azula woke up warm and cozy. Warm arms were wrapped around her. She was held in a comfortable embrace. It felt so nice. She sighed a bit as she opened her eyes. Then Azula realized who must be holding her.

She screamed and struggled out of the sleeping rebel's grasp. "Get off! Get off of me!" Azula stumbled out of the shelter.

The rebel's eyes opened slowly and he poked his head out. "What the hell are you yelling about?"

"I told you not to touch me, you pervert!" she screamed and started running away. She just needed to get away. She just needed to get away from him before she fell in too deep. She could hear him panting behind her. Shit! He was coming after her. Azula ran faster. She just needed to run. If she kept running, everything would be alright.

_Your father doesn't love anything but power._

"Stop it," she murmured to the voice in her head and kept running.

_Stop this foolishness. Let him go._

"NO!" she shouted. Azula fell down to her knees.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet watched the Princess fall. At first, he thought she had tripped. But she was sobbing, crying out 'no!' He stopped running and watched her. He walked forward tentatively. An angry princess he could handle. This one would be different.

"Princess Azula?" She didn't seem to hear him. "Azula?" He reached out to touch her but she pushed him away.

"I hate you. Get away."

"Get up."

"No."

Jet reached out and lifted her. She shrieked and twisted, but she wasn't fighting back like a firebender. Jet carried her back to the shelter, put her inside, and left her alone. Whatever was going on in her head, whatever time she needed to figure things out, he didn't want to be there. It wasn't his problem.

**There you have it. Chapter 10. You'll just have to wait till next time for the next bit. We'll see if I can be "encouraged" to be more "industrious." I really like the way this all turns out, you'll see. Hehe. Anywho, it sorta occurred to me while I was typing the Sokka-Crin part, I really don't know if people like Crin. So I'm interested in your opinions, do you like her, hate her, don't really care cause she's pretty much a background character, I just want to know, cause I never really had any feedback about her except that when I first brought her in, people thought it could be interesting. I was going to say something and now I forget what it was. Something about my friend's songfic, I dunno go find and read it. It's hilarious. Anyway, tell me what you think, you are my critics. Ta! **


	11. Goodbye To You

Chapter 11: Goodbye to You

**First order of business, my friend told me she finally posted her hilarious story, no longer a songfic, I believe it's called "Iroh's Lost Love Oneshot. It's hilarious and you must read it and review it or I may just beat you up for my friend. Hehe. So I'll stick that in my favorites if you'd like a quick link. Second order of business. It was good to hear people's opinions about Crin. Personally she isn't my favorite either, she's kinda needy, but that's mostly because her parents were killed by the Fire Nation. Third, about the airbender's customs, I kinda guessed a bit, I thought it might be some interesting bits on info, as for shaving Crin's head, well the woman airbender in the show had the front half of her head shaved for the tattoo, and well this story isn't about Crin so it's not even mentioned. Fourth, and finally because I know your probably bored with my ramblings, I know the chapters are very short, that's mostly because I separate my ideas and I like to draw them out a little, I mean it could be incredibly long chapters, but maybe just ten chapters. There's only so much I can type at once as well. But maybe I just prefer something that's shorter. I like stories that I can read one chapter at a time and I don't run out of time in the middle and forget what's happening. Anyway done rambling and enjoy the story.**

Jet's foot struck something hard and smooth on the beach. He bent down and picked up a twisted lump of glass. Lightning glass. From Azula's lightning bolts? It was a combination of lightning and sand. Fire and Earth. Funny. Azula was Fire Nation. And he was Earth Kingdom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he had said her name, it had gotten worse. The nicer he had been, the worse it had gotten. He had picked her up. He had carried her back to where she could be along. He had said her name.

Tears tugged at Azula's eyes. She wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be merciless, strong, in control. She was none of those things. The idiot was alive. She was sobbing into the sand. And the rebel held her life on a string.

Azula sobered. She brushed away her tears and straightened herself out. She stood. "This ends now." Her fist lighted and she strode out of the shelter. Azula's eyes swept over the beach with killer precision. She spied the rebel near the waves, inspecting something on the sand. She walked towards him with her old confidence. "This ends no. You're going to fight me. You're going to die. And I'm going to get off this goddam island."

"What?" The rebel dropped something into the sand and barely escaped her fire.

Right, left. Azula smiled at the basics. The rebel dodged. He had woken from his shock and drew his swords defensively.

"What are you doing?" He was shouting at her, but Azula didn't hear him. Or didn't want to. Her mind was bent on one thing and one thing only. Killing him.

Her shouts echoed every frustration she had felt in past month and a half since she had found her mother. Her jabs were knocked aside by his swords or dodged. He was fast. So very fast. Something hooked around her ankle. It was his sword. It pulled her down and she fell forward onto him. Onto the sand.

Their faces were close and their lips met. The tensions were forgotten. Jet's swords were abandoned to the white sand. Heat and passion flowed between them. His hands her all over her, but Azula didn't care. His tongue was in her mouth, but Azula didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore because the voices within her were silent.

They pulled away slowly. Their eyes held the same questions. What's going on? And why did that feel so good?

They said nothing. They didn't move. Jet's hands were still on her.

"I hate you so much," Azula said finally.

"I hate you too."

Their lips met again.

**I know already, this chapter is very, very short. I'm sorry about that, but as I said earlier I like to separate my ideas. My chapters tend to focus on one emotion in a way. One thing at a time. But I do put up new chapters very quickly, so no complaints because my story is already written and I can't do anything about the brevity of the chapters. If you're nice and I'm feeling industrious, I may just put up two and a time. From here on the story focuses on Azula most of the time, if it didn't already. She has a big decision to make. As for the rest of the gang, well Sokka and Crin will leaving for Konashi soon, Ursa and crew are searching for Azula and actually I'll be checking in on them soon. And well, you'll be in for some lovely comic relief that I annoyingly hint at for a long time, but don't deliver till chapter 16 because I couldn't think of song lyrics to write. That's all I'm saying about that. Anyway, once again because I'm such a good friend, I'll remind you to read my friend's fic called "Iroh's Lost Love." It's ridiculously hilarious and awesome. So read it because she is an excellent writer. **


	12. Losing My Religion

Chapter 12: Losing My Religion

**I ended up changing the chapter title, well because it wasn't a song title that I was actually sure was a song because it was a band I don't listen to but some of my friends do… but anyway I changed it, not that it matters. Can't go wrong with and R.E.M. song. Anyway, this chapter is much longer than last one, so yay for that. Not much else to say, so enjoy the chapter.**

Somewhere during the time their lips were locked they had moved. Azula's back was to the sand and her fingers curled through Jet's long hair. They didn't know hoe much time had passed. They didn't care. Only their passions mattered.

Jet pulled back and Azula followed him up. They parted. Jet stared into her eyes. "First you want to fill me and now this. What's going on, Azula? What do you want?"

Azula sighed as they stood up. She turned her back to him. "All my life I've been sure. I've been in control. I knew. But now… I don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Azula turned back to him. "Jet." His name sounded strange from her lips. "You're the leader of a rebel force. I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation. I'm supposed to kill you and not look back. So why? Why can't I kill you?"

"Azula." He reached out to her.

She stepped back. "You don't understand."

Jet took her hands and pulled her closer. "I can't understand unless you let me." His hand trailed her cheek lightly. "Talk to me."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Crin and Sokka were loading supplies onto Kemos, Crin's sky bison. Shen and Caro decided to go back to Konashi by ship. Tomo was coming to keep up Crin's training. He was nearly a master airbender himself and was chosen to accompany them. That and he was downright curious about the world outside of the island.

Raan rushed up to Crin, grasping her around the knees. Crin looked down. "Raan, what is it?"

"You're leaving me again."

"I'll be back. You have to stay here where it's safe."

"Are you really coming back?"

"Of course."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." Crin hugged her sister. "But we all have to do things we don't like. You get to stay here with Uncle Iroh."

"He's gonna make me drink tea." Raan's face scrunched up.

"Yeah, but that means you get to eat lots of sweets too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun was setting when Appa landed. They were on the mainland, searching the beaches for signs of a shipwreck. They had found nothing. They were tired. They had no idea where to look.

As they set up camp, they could hear the gentle strummings of music. Familiar music. Aang, who was most curious, peered through the bushes.

"Chong!" he shouted. It was the nomadic musicians they'd met on the way to Omashu.

"Hey! You're that guy from the tunnel. Where's Sokka?"

"He didn't come with us. We split up."

"Oh. That's too bad. I wrote a song about him. Do you want to hear it?"

"Umm… maybe later."

"Ok. So who are these new guys?" Chong asked.

"These are some new friends, Toph, Zuko, and Ursa."

"Nice to meet you. Hey, you remind me of Sokka," Chong said to Zuko. "He had that same look all the time."

Katara giggled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You make it sound so easy." Azula told him. She turned away again.

"I know it's not easy. We're practically strangers. But talk to me," Jet pressed.

"How am I supposed to talk to you? We're supposed to be enemies!"

Jet stooped to pick something up. He pressed something smooth into her hands. The lightning glass. She looked down at it. "Fire and Earth."

Azula sighed and sat back down on the beach. "I'm supposed to be perfect. Daddy's little girl. Firebending prodigy. Cool. Merciless. Strong. I'm supposed to support the war. My brother was banished because he spoke out against it. And I always thought that father was right about everything, until now."

"What happened?" Jet urged softly.

"I found my mother. She disappeared years ago. Before my father ever became Fire Lord. She… sees things differently. And…"

"And now you're questioning everything," Jet finished for her. "Who you are, your father, the war."

Azula nodded.

"So then the question is, who are you?"

"And the problem is, I don't know anymore."

**Yeah that's better for chapter length. I felt so bad for such a short chapter last time. And you better have read sonadorica's "Iroh's Lost Love Oneshot." Otherwise, you're missing out on some awesome hilariousness. I mean it; you better read my friend's stuff. You'll love it. If you think I'm remotely funny, then you'll love it because she has the same crazy sense of humor as me only her fic is purely humor. So go read it instead of wasting time. OK. Always looking forward to your feedback, so let me know how you like the story. Ta! And I'll probably stop saying "ta" eventually, just bear with me. **


	13. Come As You Are

Chapter 13: Come As You Are

**Well, checking back up on Team Avatar this chapter, in case you've been wondering. Oh and Mai and Ty Lee didn't disappear, they'll be coming back a little later. Once again, telling you to read my friend's story, pen name is sonadorica; story is "Iroh's Lost Love." Would I steer you wrong? It's a hilarious fic. Anyway, back to Chapter 13, enjoy!**

Sokka, Crin, and Tomo were treated with interested glances when they landed in Konashi. News had reached them that the flagship had been sunk during a storm, thus scattering the Fire Nation invasion. Konashi was safe.

Haru met them at the meeting hall. He smiled, happy with his first great success as Konashi's protector.

Hellos and introductions were exchanged and then the sat down to talk.

"What's been happening since we left?"

"Well, we rebuilt quite nicely and Konashi has been prosperous. But then the Fire Nation showed up. Three girls and the commander that was here before. Fulazon. One of the girls was the Princess. We didn't have a large enough army to stand a chance, so we got help from some rebels in the woods. The Freedom Fighters."

"Jet helped you?" Sokka interrupted.

"No, he wouldn't come. You know him?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a girl, Smellerbee, took over as temporary leader. But Jet's gone missing. Some of his men say he tried to get on the ship we sank."

Sokka already had suspicions creeping in. Jet was missing. Azula was missing. Both at the same time. Azula was stuck with a rebel leader. Jet was the leader of a rebel force called the Freedom Fighters… They were going to kill each other.

"What's happened to you guys?"

Crin laughed a little. "It's a long story."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was nice to catch up with you Chong, but we're looking for someone and we should go," Aang called from up on Appa.

"Sure thing. Oh wait, I almost forgot." Chong fished out a small scroll from his pocket. "Here's the song I wrote about Sokka. Make sure he gets it."

"Of course. I'll see you."

"Good luck on your journey."

They waved at the jovial group and took off.

"They were a nice bunch of people," Ursa commented.

"Yeah," Aang said.

"Just a little loopy," Toph added.

They all laughed. They couldn't truly deny it.

"I wonder what Chong could have possibly written about Sokka."

"I'm a little afraid to find out."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why are you being so nice?" Azula asked Jet. They were back by the fire now and the sunlight was fading into starlight.

"To be honest, I don't know," Jet answered. "I'm supposed to hate you. The Fire Nation killed my parents when I was eight. I've done some things I'm not proud of. I say that I'll start fresh, but I don't because I can't control the anger sometimes."

"So why am I different?"

"It started out to just stay alive. So you wouldn't kill me first. Now… I don't know what it is. I could never kill you because… I don't want to."

"Do you think we can change?"

"Someone I met in Ba Sing Se, who I thought was a firebender, told me that he believed that people could change, that people can have second chances. He was a good man. I should have been kinder."

"Maybe that man is right."

"I hope he is."

The shadows played across their faces in the moonlight. It made Azula more beautiful. Jet more handsome. They listened to the ocean waves and drifted off to sleep.

**Well, hmmm. I can't think of anything to say, so just insert long-winded yet slightly witty commentary here. Yes, I am definitely witty. Why not? Well, constructive criticism, come on, I can take it. Please? Am I review begging? I'm trying not to. Gentle persuasion, let's go with that. Opinions, bring 'em. **


	14. Give Me a Reason

Chapter 14: Give Me a Reason

**Shortish chapter, long Azula-Jet convo comparatively. It's an interesting conversation. Well, this is Azula's thinking period. She has to think. Thinking is essential. Think. Think. Think. Think. Think. Ok I'm probably done with that at this point. Well, maybe just one more. Think. Ok. Anyway. Probably owe a shout-out to Harlequin Jade, you review so very much. And people, I'm sorry about the shortness, but it's already written and can't be help. It is one of my goals for future stories to write far more, so well, catch me on that in my next story, which for now is called, "Because I Don't Make Mistakes" but I'm considering other titles and really, well, I dunno. Summary in my profile if you want to check that out, make suggestiong, yadda. Chapter. 14. Go for it. **

"Azula's marooned with Jet," Sokka said.

"I was going to say the same thing," Crin said.

Tomo, who had been relatively silent through their journey, now spoke up. "Ok. Time to explain who Jet is and why it's so bad that he's stuck with Princess Azula."

"Jet is the leader of the Freedom Fighters, a very radical rebel force," Sokka said.

"Konashi was near them, so I heard a lot of stories," Crin added.

"He hates the Fire Nation and firebenders to the point of insanity."

"So, being stuck with the Fire Nation Princess…" Tomo thought out loud. "Oh, no."

"Exactly," Sokka said. "We have to warn the others."

Tomo nodded. "I'll send a message to the council. We'll leave in the morning."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Azula walked confidently down the gangplank. Her soldiers, her friends, and a prisoner followed silently behind her. She stepped onto the beach. She argued with the Avatar in fast-forward. The world slowed again when her mother confronted her._

"_Azula."_

"_Mom?"_

"_It's time to stop this foolishness."_

"_No. You're betraying the Fire Nation. I am loyal! Father loves me!"_

"_Your father doesn't love anything but power. Now let him go."_

"_No." Azula charged toward her mother. She wanted to smash that face. That honest face. But Ursa caught her fist and pushed her back. She tried fire. Lightning. Everything. She was panting into the sand now._

"_When you clear your head, come find me."_

Azula opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She was in Jet's arms again, but this time, she didn't scream. She found comfort in it. She let herself sink farther into his warm embrace. Jet's arms tightened around her. Azula looked back to see that he has awake as well.

"Can't sleep?" she whispered.

"Yeah. You?"

"A dream that used to be a nightmare."

There was a long silence.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled into her hair.

"What are we supposed to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we get off the island, what's going to happen?"

"I don't know. It depends on who finds us and what's happening to the rest of the world."

"If the Avatar can't stop my father by the end of the summer, the entire world will be under the Fire Nation's control," Azula said.

"I know the Fire Nation is strong, but they can't possibly take control that fast," Jet said.

"They can, and if the Avatar doesn't stop them, they will. There's a comet coming at the end of summer."

"The same comet that started the war?"

"The same."

"Azula, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know whose side I'm on anymore. Most of my family supports the Avatar. My father is the Fire Lord. I don't know where that leaves me."

"Azula, you can change the outcome of this war. You're an amazing firebender. It depends on who you want to help. Your father's conquest of the world to bring the Fire Nation glory. Or the people whose families die each day the war continues."

"You want me to choose your side. Against my Nation and my father."

"I would be a liar if I said I didn't. But this choice is yours to make."

Thoughts of conquest swirled through Azula's head. Glory, honor. She could bring these to her father, to herself, to her Nation. She would be remembered forever. She would be invincible. Her Nation, her people would be invincible with the world in their grasp. But at what price. Human life. Every man, woman, and child that died in the war. Every soldier, hers or theirs. Everyone that died. That was the price. But for glory… Glory stained by blood. True heroes die for their glory, don't they? Heroes of stories, not logical heroes. Heroes that will be remembered. She wanted to be remembered. She wanted lots of things. She wanted honor. She didn't want to lose her honor by being weak. She wanted lots of things.

"I don't know what is right," Azula said at last. She was caught between her honor and her repressed humanity. Her mother had brought that out. Now her humanity struggled to be heard over the orchestra that was her honor. Azula didn't know what she wanted anymore. She wanted lots of things.

"You have to find the right reasons," Jet told her. "I was fighting for the wrong reasons. I was so caught up in revenge, I forgot what mattered. Protecting the people I had left. The people that didn't deserve to go through what I went through."

"So you're saying I have to decide who and what is important to me and fight for those things."

"If it helps you make your choice."

"But I don't have anyone."

"You have me."

**Alas there is one fatal flaw with my story. This is the sequel to Violets. Violets happens some time in season 3, logically anyway, who know if that happens. But admittedly, my time frame really doesn't fit with the "by summer's end" stuff. But screw that, I'm not compressing anything. Let's just say by some random event, a dark wizard created a riff in the space time continuum allowing much more time to pass that what really would pass in order for my ideas to occur at a reasonable rate and therefore also be logical alternate storylines fitting with the show. If you didn't catch that, well it's wordy and I probably confused myself at some point in there. In short, time is not my problem.**


	15. Slide

Chapter 15: Slide

**Well, what interesting things shall I ramble on about this time? Hmm. Well, let's see the "Sokka song" I had hinted about. It isn't this chapter. I'm actually rewriting it because I didn't like the way it turned out, so good timing because that's next chapter. I got the lyrics all set, and it's to the tune of "Psycho Killer" and much better than the one I had before. So that'll be coming up next chapter I just have to stick in the actions now. Anyway. Nothing else at the moment, though I'm sure while I'll think of something for the note at the end.**

Sokka waited with Kemos **(Crin's bison if you forgot)**. Crin and Tomo were going over some basic airbending techniques. Sokka had lost interest quickly and now gazed around the beach, wondering what to do. He had already sharpened his boomerang.

Sokka heard the faint strummings of music in the distance. It sounded like "Secret Tunnel." Sokka frowned and listened closely. Yup. Definitely "Secret Tunnel."

"Hey, guys. I think I hear something."

Tomo stopped explaining something so they could listen. "Is that music?"

"Shhh."

The words drifted through the trees.

**Secret tunnel,**

**Secret tunnel,**

**Secret, secret, secret,**

**Secret tunnel!**

Sokka's hand connected to his forehead with a resounding and familiar smack, leaving behind a characteristic red mark. "I know who that is."

"Hey! Sokka! What's up?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aang and Toph had a moment alone, finally. Toph smiled as Aang planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Their hands slipped together.

"Want to go for a walk?" Aang asked.

"Sure." Might as well. It wasn't like they could go out on a real date or anything at this point. They were out in the wilderness and would probably be departing soon. Toph searched her mind for conversation topics. Anything. "So… how's life?"

"Uh… very… lifelike."

Toph laughed. "Did I tell you about Master Spillic?"

"No."

"The crazy earthbending instructor back on the island," she said.

"Oh yeah. I met him once."

"He calls everyone Charlie if he doesn't remember their names. He's completely insane."

Aang laughed. "You're kidding. That reminds me of Bumi."

"Maybe they're related. Some people think Spillic is as old as the island."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Jet woke up, Azula had already left the shelter. It was insanely hot. He shaded his eyes against the fierce sun as he stepped out onto the beach. The sand burned the soles of his feet which were rather thick from travel and physical exertion.

Jet scanned the beach and spied Azula a little to his right. She was letting out a large and continuous burst of flame. He jogged towards her. "Azula!"

She turned to face him, but hadn't stopped firebending. Jet dropped flat to the sand. Azula ceased the fire. "Shit! Jet, are you alright?" She helped him up.

Jet shook his head in shock. "Wasn't expecting that." He was alright.

"Well, you shouldn't interrupt when I'm firebending," she concluded.

"What are you doing?"

"Letting off excess heat."

"It's called swimming," Jet said, pulling her towards the ocean.

**Ok, so a Taang moment for you Taangers, a Master Spillic honorable mention, because I love that character so much. Hehe. Shoutout to my inspiration for Spillic. A Jetzula moment because that's the point of the story. And a taunting hint for the Sokka song. My work for this chapter is done. Uhg, it's not particularly long, so sorry about that. I don't know, the chapters for this story are very short for some reason. And for some reason they just get shorter. So I may start posting two towards the end. Anyway, I have a question to ask concerning my story that's waiting in the wings, so to speak. I want to know, if anyone has any serious objections to making "Fate" a sort of character. I was thinking that because I'm dividing this story in parts, each one fifteen sections, it's complicated. But I was thinking between parts, I do a little bit of commentary courtesy of "Fate" which will kinda go with the title idea, "Because I Don't Make Mistakes." So let me know if you guys mind the Fate thing so I had start writing those parts in or not or just change the title. Anyway that story won't be coming out till after this one. And I may not even be finished by then. It's going to be a long one I think. Well, I guess if I have nothing else to post I would start posting that one before it's finished. But then, I do have some oneshot ideas. **


	16. How's It Gonna Be

Chapter 16: How's It Gonna Be

**Well, still want to know you guys, what you think of my "fate" idea. For my next story, I'm thinking of doing some occasional commentary courtesy fate, so I want to know, do you guys think it's tacky or not. I think I'll do a sort of tester thing with that and post it in my profile. So I'll let you know when that's there and you can check it out. So, "fate" idea, tacky and cliché? Or alright? Let me know, ok? Ok, so this chapter is fun, I have the much awaited, or at least I hope much awaited, "Sokka Song." If anyone actually reads my author's notes, you'll know that I rewrote that portion. So anyway, it's to the tune of "Psycho Killer," by the Talking Heads, but I did some rearranging and of course the lyrics are changed. But one line is close because I just love it. So anyway, Chapter 16, a bit longer than the last few, that or my author's notes ramble, probably a bit of both, let 'er rip. **

Azula couldn't remember the last time she had laughed. Had she ever truly laughed? Laughed for joy instead of victory, instead of laughing at someone else's pain. She had found it in such an unlikely place, with jet. The truth was, that Jet couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed either. Here in the white surf, the unlikely pair had found something special. They had found laughter among reason and love in the waves.

Azula smiled as their lips met as they had on many occasions. There was no use denying the heat and passion they felt. They rose and fell with the waves. Jet broke away.

"Sorry, but I'm starving."

A smile found its way onto Azula's face, a smile that a few months ago, maybe even a few weeks ago, could never have hoped to exist. She followed Jet out of the water.

Azula thought about her happiness. She was happy now, with Jet, and Earth Kingdom peasant. She could stay with him if she wanted. Maybe help the Avatar. Maybe even stop her father. Stop the war. Betray her Nation.

Or. She could leave him. She could go back to the Fire Nation. She could crush Earth Kingdom villages. She could hunt down half her family and the Avatar and watch them die. She would ensure that the Fire Nation won the war. And then what? She was the Princess, the only legitimate heir now. She would be married off to some noble to keep up the bloodline. Someone she didn't love. Would she have happiness?

She liked this happiness. She liked how Jet made her feel. Power didn't seem to matter as much. Azula realized she could use her power for things other than destruction.

Azula was confused by her choices and yet things were slowly becoming clearer each day she spent with Jet.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ursa felt an overwhelming wave of fatigue and tiredness, which seemed to be an indicator of her visions and prophetic dreams. Indeed, as soon as she closed her eyes, she slipped into a deep sleep.

_Ursa watched the clouds from the windy mountaintop. She had been here before. It was where she had met Avatar Roku before. She waited for him to come, but he didn't come. A tall woman in a green kimono and white face paint came to stand next to her._

"_Avatar Roku is busy," she said. "He asked me to come instead. I am Avatar Kyoshi."_

_Ursa bowed respectfully._

"_There's no need for that. Stand straight." Ursa straightened. "I have a message from Roku about your daughter."_

"_Yes?"_

"_She is close. You will find her in a few days."_

_Ursa nodded._

"_And, Ursa?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_She is near a turning point. The rebel too."_

"_Thank you."_

_Avatar Kyoshi nodded and left, leaving Ursa to a dreamless sleep._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, Sokka. Are you ready to hear the song?" Chong asked.

Sokka nodded, fearing exactly what he had just agreed to.

Chong began to strum a soft melody. It was quiet and eerie. He began to sing:

**Kept his head when we were trapped**

**Thought of plans, he's the best**

**Red mark, on his head**

**Helps him plan, or so she said**

The words intrigued Sokka.

**Name is Sokka **

**He's so great**

**SoSoSo SoSoSo Sokka**

**Better listen he knows knows knows the way**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Chong paused to strum a little more of the rhythmic beat.

**When maps don't work, he thinks of a better way**

**He talks a lot, but he's not saying anything**

**He knows what to say, when the time is right**

**Know what to do, he'll lead us on**

**Name is Sokka**

**He's so great**

**SoSoSo SoSoSo Sokka**

**Better listen he knows knows knows the way**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Name is Sokka**

**He's so great**

**SoSoSo SoSoSo Sokka**

**Better listen he knows knows knows the way**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah**

Chong watched his guitar intensely, each intricate fingering. Sokka was almost in a trance; watching and listening to him strum a long complicated beat adding extra notes to the melody. His guitar spoke when his voice did not.

**Name is Sokka **

**He's so great**

**SoSoSo SoSoSo Sokka**

**Better listen he knows knows knows the way**

Chong sang the last words softly and let the melody fade out.

**(A/N To repeat myself again, though I'll probably mention one more time after this, these lyrics are written to the tune of "Psycho Killer" by the Talking Heads, and I rearranged it a bit and I kept some lines similar and part of the chorus the same, so I don't own that stuff, cool?)**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet watched Azula as they ate. She was happy with him. And he was happy with her. He couldn't hate her. Not anymore. He just couldn't. It was like lightning glass.

Jet didn't know what she wanted, but he knew what he wanted. He knew what he didn't want. He didn't want revenge. It wasn't worth it. It wouldn't bring his parents back. But he could help stop the war. Prevent his fate from being repeated. He didn't want to do it alone. He wanted Azula with him. If she chose him.

**Ok. There's your chapter, well my chapter, I wrote it, but that set aside, the chapter. I actually felt like I've been using too many fragments (love those things cause… well who doesn't?). So I changed some into complete sentences and stuff. So that's my deal. Oh and I still want to know what you guys think about my fate idea. I really don't want to be cliché and ruin the story, so give me your honest opinion, because I need to know. And I'll let you know if I manage to do a tester for that. If I do it's be in my profile, so I'll let you know on that progress, but yeah, so just let me know. Again, the song was to the tune of "Psycho Killer" by the Talking Heads, I rearranged some things. Changed most of the lyrics to be about Sokka, but I did keep some things similar. And actually listen to the song, it's a classic. Oh, and I'm officially weirder than ever. I was carrying my flash drive around for awhile today. Anyway, I think that's it, so because I'm feeling like a Latin dork today, "Salvete, omnes!"**


	17. Underneath It All

Chapter 17: Underneath It All

**So, exciting news, apparently M. Night Shaymalan is going to be directing three live action films based on the Avatar cartoons. Sounds exciting but then everyone has mixed feelings about it. Some are excited; some think he'll ruin it. Me, I'm gonna wait on this. I love the Avatar show, and I hope that Shaymalan can pull off a movie without ruining it. Of course there's always the chance that this could fall through. Well, being a fan, I probably will see the movie if it comes out, then base my opinion. Anyway, now that I've addressed these rumors, back to my story. So one of my readers was wondering, what happened to Mai and Ty Lee? They did survive and they are back. Some questions will be answered this chapter, and many more will be asked. Oh that sounds mysterious. Ok, Chapter 17, go for it.**

"You mean you had the same dream too?"

"Uh-huh. Avatar Roku told me the same thing. That Azula's alive and we have to help her," Ty Lee said.

Mai nodded. They were in a small Earth Kingdom village in the local inn. It was tiny, but at least it was warm and dry. Mai was less than happy to be in stolen, green, Earth Kingdom clothes, but they couldn't walk around like Fire Nation nobles.

"So, the question is, how do we get to the island she's on?"

Ty Lee bit her lip to think. "Hmmm… we need a boat."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. How do we get a boat? They're harder to steal than drying laundry."

"We could hire one," Ty Lee pointed out.

"We don't have any money," Mai countered.

"You're forgetting. I'm a circus performer."

"Great. I get to watch while you perform for money. I can barely contain my excitement."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"For an air-headed musician, he sure gives exact directions," Sokka said.

"Aww. He wasn't that bad," Crin said, laughing a little.

Sokka shuddered. "You have no idea."

"His song was nice. I liked the tune."

"Yeah. It was…" Sokka couldn't find the words to describe it. "It's hard to explain."

Crin nodded in agreement.

The sun was dipping lower into the sky. They landed. It was an old campsite. It looked like a small group had been there the day before.

"We're catching up," Sokka said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet's arms were around her before they fell asleep this time. They ended up like that anyway. Azula smiled as his lips brushed against her skin and she turned her face to meet his.

Desire raged in both of them. A strong passionate desire. Jet's hand was sliding up her leg, pushing away her belled pants. Coming closer to her wrap skirt.

Azula pushed his hand away and pulled back. "Stop. Wait."

Their gazes met. "Sorry," Jet murmured.

"I just can't. I'm not ready."

"I know. I'm sorry." Azula pulled him into a deep embrace.

"Someday," she promised. "Just not tonight."

"Does that mean you want to stay with me?" Jet whispered.

Azula paused to consider. "I don't know. I'm still thinking."

"Azula, I think I love you."

"Jet," she began.

"Don't say it back if you don't mean it."

"I don't know id I can say it yet, but you make me happy. I'm happy with you. I've never felt this good before. I'm happy and it's not because someone else is hurt. It's because you're around."

They smiled and kissed again.

"Why do you love me?"

"What?" Jet asked, shocked by her question.

"Why do you love me?"

"Is this a trick question?"

Azula smiled. "No. I just want to know why you love me."

Jet thought for a moment. "I love you because you're strong. And stubborn. And you're brilliant. And you make me realize what is important in life. It's funny how what you think will be the worst things in life turn out to be the best."

Azula smiled and nestled her had against his chest.

"Azula?"

"Yeah?"

"You're beautiful."

No one had ever called Azula beautiful. Clever, strong, in control, decisive, fierce, strong-willed, all those things were adjectives to describe her. Beautiful had never been one of them. No one in the Fire Nation had ever told her she was beautiful.

**I like this chapter. It's starting to set up for my final climax. Everything's coming together. Alas, this story will end soon. There's maybe six or seven chapters left, and I'm sorry to say, if you thought my past chapters were really short, well, the last fourish chapters are worse. Sorry, but I wanted to divide them that way. Anyway, so this story is wrapping up and soon we'll be moving on. Oh and this is where I start asking if you want an epilogue or a trilogy. My friend thinks it should be a trilogy, but I have no idea what I would do. So if you want a trilogy, I want some suggestions. Otherwise, I leave it off with an epilogue and move on to my next story. Still want to know what you think of my "fate commentary" idea. I want to know if I should do that or if it's too tacky. I'll probably try out a tester in a profile when I'm bored some time, so look out for that. Otherwise, well, I think the next thing up after this story would be some form of a oneshot, because I'm really not close to done with "Because I Don't Make Mistakes," though I'm almost into my season 3 ideas. I'll give you more details on that soon, but this author's note is getting longer than it should be, so still feeling like a Latin dork, I say, "Salvete omnes!" Which if you were wondering, just means "Goodbye everyone." And "Nescio te" means "I don't know you" if you ever want to say that to anyone. Salvete omnes!**


	18. Somebody Told Me

Chapter 18: Somebody Told Me

**Hello my people. So I'm starting to get some feedback about my "fate idea" To clarify things, fate wouldn't be a character, just an occasional commentator. Anyway, I post a "preview" of it in my profile, so you can read that and let me know what you think. But honestly, I'm starting to think it's a pretty tacky idea and I like my story without it already. But we'll see. Anyway, feeling bad about how short these next two chapters are, so I'll post two this time.**

Ty Lee and Mai stopped on a small island. They had managed to get together enough moneys from Ty Lee's contortionist act for a small vessel, and Mai now had a much larger list of things that creeped her out.

They had no crew. It was a small sailboat. They'd dragged it up the beach a little so it wouldn't get washed away when the tides came in at night. Their camp was set and all was quiet.

"Do you hear something?"

"No."

"Shhh. I hear something," Ty Lee insisted.

"What?"

"Shhh." Ty Lee thought she could hear the soft murmur of voices. She walked down the curve of the beach. When she turned the corner she could see the bright red spark of a fire. It was the Avatar's group.

Mai and Ty Lee looked at each other. What should they do?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Katara glanced off in the distance. A blur that looked like two people stood out a little ways down the beach. She turned to Zuko. "Do you see that?"

Zuko squinted into the distance. "Yeah. It looks like… people. Hey! Aang!"

Aang looked up from the cooking pot. His cooking skills were advancing slightly. "What?"

Zuko pointed down the beach.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, crap! They've seen us!" Ty Lee said as she saw some figures running towards them. "Should we run?"

"Why bother?"

"Good point."

"We're not in any condition to win a fight. Maybe they'll leave us along."

"True."

They waited until the figures got closer. It was Aang and Zuko. A small blush crept into Mai's cheeks, but she said nothing. What could she say?

"You?" was all the Avatar said.

"We're not bothering anyone. No need to panic," Mai said.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Looking for Azula."

"Ty Lee," Mai whispered.

"We already know she's missing," Zuko said. "We're looking for her too."

"Why?"

"Ask my mom."

They were both silent. Neither would ever dare to ask Lady Ursa such as question. Speak of the devil.

"Hello, Mai, Ty Lee," Ursa said, coming up behind Aang and Zuko. "Join us, won't you?"

**Like I said, these chapters are very short and I feel bad, so I'll be posting two maybe more. So, cause this is almost done, I'm deciding whether to do a trilogy or just and epilogue and move on with my stories. If there is a trilogy, be warned I'm finishing "Because I Don't Make Mistakes" first and I still have no ideas for a trilogy other than that it might be Taang focused. But anyway, if you have ideas, feel free to suggest anything because I've got nothing. Anyway, next chapter, that's being posted too.**


	19. Don't Let Me Down

Chapter 19: Don't Let Me Down

**Ah-ha. Chapter 19. A good chapter. Well, I'm the writer so I think they're all good. Anyway, don't take my word for it; you're supposed to read it. Enjoy.**

Azula sat comfortably in a tree at the edge of the jungle. She was watching Jet on the beach. He was doing something. She just couldn't figure out what exactly. She lazily plucked a lead from the branch she was sitting on. She heated her finger tips and burned small designs into the leaf. Yay, how exciting. She was starting to feel like Mai.

She let the leaf fall to the ground and glanced over at Jet again. He was digging something. But what?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"There!" Crin said, pointing towards a small island. They could just make out the white lump that was Appa and a few figures milling about the vicinity.

"Yes! We found them!"

Crin directed Kemos** (again I mention that that's her bison)** to land. As they spiraled closer, Sokka could make out two extra green figures on the beach. He wondered who they could be.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jet wiped some sweat off his brow. The pit was finished. Too bad he wasn't and earthbender. It would have saved a lot of work. But it would be worth it, just to see the look on her face.

He smiled over at the tree where he knew she was watching. She was curious. What else did she have to do anyway?

Jet dusted off some of the sand and set about his next task. He needed some driftwood. He wanted to be done by sundown.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sokka?" Katara asked amidst heartfelt greetings. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yeah," said Aang. "I thought you were staying on the island."

"Something came—Hey! What are they doing here?" he demanded, pointing at Mai and Ty Lee.

"They are looking for Azula as well and I am allowing them to accompany us," Ursa said. Her stern look silenced all of Sokka's questions and protests.

"So what happened?" Aang pressed.

"The reason Azula is shipwrecked is because she launched an invasion on Konashi," Sokka said. "We got a message from them and went to go help, but Haru said they had sunk Azula's ship and the invasion was scattered."

Aang kept a thoughtful silence.

"There's something else," Sokka continued. "The Konashis received assistance from the Freedom Fighters."

"Jet-"

"No, he didn't show, but he supposedly tried to sneak onto Azula's ship himself and went missing after it sank."

It took barely a moment for them to understand.

"So the rebel she's stuck with is…"

"Jet."

Zuko frowned. Jet. Freedom Fighters. It all sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place the names.

**There you go, two chapters probably equal to what a decent chapter should be. I'm working on the shortness problem for my future stories. Anyway, give me feedback, about the chapters, about my fate idea, which at this point I'm thinking of scratching anyways, oh and any feedback concerning a trilogy would be nice, whether you want one, ideas, that sort of thing. And this story really is almost done. Just three more chapters, and possibly the epilogue. Anyway. Salvete onmes. Yeah, still feeling like a Latin dork.**


	20. Paradise

Chapter 20: Paradise

**OK so, here's the deal. It seems that my readers would like a trilogy. So I will not post the epilogue I've written unless I really can't come up with any ideas. I'm not promising there will be a trilogy, but I will leave that option open. As for that "Fate" idea I had for my coming soon story "Because I Don't Make Mistakes," despite the fact that most of the feedback I've gotten has been for it, I've decided not to do it. See I work like this: Someone has to tell me to pick one way for me to really decide that that isn't the way I want to do it. I just think my story will be better without it. Maybe some other time. So without further ado, because "ado" is such a good word, you have Chapter 20.**

Jet had disappeared again. Azula still puzzled up in her tree over what he might possibly be doing. The sun was drawing closer to the horizon and the moon would begin its nightly path in due time. She heard the leaves shake behind her. She turned to find Jet perched gracefully on a branch. She smiled and he planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

Their fingers entwined as the pulled away. "Come with me," Jet whispered. The climbed down. "Close your eyes." Jet led Azula down the beach, making sure her eyes were covered.

"Ok, open them."

Azula opened her eyes and was dazzled. The huge pit Jet had been digging earlier revealed itself to be a cozy little hideaway. A fire roasted in the center and driftwood logs were pushed to the side as benches. It looked as though it had been carved into the sand dunes. A rough framework and palm fronds over the top made a rustic little roof.

"Jet," she said, turning to his smiling face. "It's beautiful."

He led her over to the bench and they sat, gazing at the setting sun. It was beautiful. So beautiful. They ate. They talked. They told stories. Azula's mischievous childhood in the palace. Jet's carefree life in the forest.

The fire crackled merrily. The moon and stars rose. They were close. Azula's head leaned delicately on Jet's shoulder. His arm around her. They watched the rising constellations, content and happy, hoping the moment would never end.

"Jet?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

Jet smiled and their lips met. They kissed for a few moments then parted.

"Azula, will you stay with me?"

"I," she began.

"Azula!" cried a distant shout. "Azula!" More of them. They pulled apart and scrambled out of the pit.

**Short, cliffhanger-ish, I love it. Hey no whining now, I'm putting up two chapters. Just click the next button, real easy. Feedback, want it, need it, love it. Much appreciated and if it's more in depth than "update soon" or "I love it" than I usually respond. Or if I'm feeling in a good mood at the time I might respond to the "update soon"s. Anyway, feedback is appreciated and read the next chapter.**


	21. La La Love You

Chapter 21: La La Love You

**Fun fact, this chapter was really hard to name. Then of course I was listening to my Pixies music, and was like "that'll work." Actually I've cooled my obsession with the Pixies a bit, now I'm obsessive about Damone. I love their music. Anyway, next chapter. 21. Almost done, gasp. **

Azula saw them coming. Zuko, her mother, Mai, Ty Lee, the Avatar, the water bender, and more. So many people. All of them coming towards her and shouting her name. Mai and Ty Lee rushed to her side and embraced her.

"How did you?" she stuttered. But amidst all the commotion, her question went unanswered.

Zuko's and Jet's eyes were locked. They recognized each other. "You," Jet hissed. "You got me arrested."

"You attacked me," Zuko said.

"Because you're a firebender."

"So?"

"You are! You are a firebender!"

The shouts dew everyone's attention. Jet drew his swords. Zuko's fists lighted. Azula rushed between them.

"Jet, no," she said, facing him. "This is my brother, Zuko."

"What?"

"My brother," she said, pointing at Zuko.

Zuko blinked. "What's going on?" Everyone was staring at Azula and how she treated Jet.

"I… uh…" Azula stuttered.

"I love Azula," Jet said.

Eyes widened in shock. Ursa smiled.

Mai and Ty Lee stood close to Azula. "Azula," Ty Lee said softly. "You love him, don't you?"

"I… yes. Yes, I do."

An eerie silence echoed down the beach. On the gentle ocean waves left any sound. Ursa came forward, putting an arm around Azula's shoulders. "Get comfortable," she said to the group and she walked away with her daughter.

**So, that's your daily fix of Roses are Blue. The last bit will be coming soon as I can gather my courage to type. Typing's harder for me, I love just writing in a spiral bound notebook with a pen, but that's me. I get it done. Anyway, two more chapters left and hopefully they'll be up soon, not making any promises though, because I'm going to be very busy. And so, no epilogue. Trying to keep it open for those who want a trilogy. And that's pretty much it. **


	22. Sweet Child O' Mine

Chapter 22: Sweet Child O' Mine

**Yeah funny thing about this title, I was totally asleep and listening to this song on the bus and all of a sudden it just clicked like "Duh! This song!" So that's my explanation. Anyway, I've decided when I finally get around to it, I'll do a post-war follow-up on this story, giving you your trilogy and keeping my epilogue, everyone's happy. Alright, chapter 22. Here goes nothing.**

"Mother, how did you find me?"

Ursa sighed. "Yes. I suppose you deserve some answers before I do." They walked along the water. "I have visions, prophetic dreams. Avatar Roku visits me and tells me things. Which is why I was on the island where you found me."

Azula nodded.

"And Avatar Roku told me that you had bee shipwrecked and I needed to find you. Then he's guided us all here."

"So now it's my turn?"

Ursa nodded and smiled. "Tell me about Jet."

Azula lip her lower lip and began her story. "I assume you heard I was leading an invasion on Konashi."

"Yes."

"Well, Jet snuck onto my ship. He was going to kill me and we fought. Then the Konashi sunk my ship, so Jet ran for the deck and I followed. We ended up in his rowboat when I tackled him over the rail. So then we were unconscious while the storm blew us out to sea and we ended up here."

"So what did you do? You were still enemies."

"Yes. When we came to, we argued, but Jet knew I was a better fighter and I knew that I needed Jet's survival skills to stay alive."

Ursa nodded in understanding. "So you made an agreement for survival."

"Exactly."

"So you fell in love how exactly?"

Azula blushed. "We've been here awhile. And we've fought and argued, but I've gotten to know him. He's a person, not just another Earth peasant. And I love him."

"And he loves you," Ursa finished. She smiled. "I'm proud of you, Azula."

"What?"

"You got to know a person for who he is on the inside, not just the outside. I thought you were too much your father's daughter to learn, but I was wrong." Ursa embraced her daughter. Tears stung Azula's eyes.

They parted. "You have a choice to make now, my daughter. You must choose which path you want to take."

"I know. My father or Jet."

"You have some time, Azula. But before we leave this island, before you go back to the world and the war, you have to make a choice."

"I know," Azula said. "I've been trying to make up my mind for days."

**Shortness, oh my, that's ok the story is ending. Tear tear. But there will be a trilogy, eventually. Click the next button and see how it all ends. **


	23. Stay I Missed You

Chapter 23: Stay (I Missed You)

**Ah, the last real chapter. Then epilogy thing. Then a list of songs and rants about this story. Lots of fun. Enjoy the ending of Roses are Blue. Oh and I spent like an hour looking at pics of Azula and Ursa trying to decide if they really do look alike. When she isn't all evil and grinning, she does, trust me.**

The fire was low and most everyone was asleep. Except for Azula and Jet. They stood in the dark at the water. Jet's arm rested around Azula's waist. Her head nestled on his shoulder. It was a calm, peaceful sight.

"You look like your mother with your hair down," Jet whispered.

"That used to be why I wore it up. I was ashamed of her traitorous ideas."

"Now?"

"Now I respect her." Her words were careful, not determining a decision.

"Azula, if you stay with me, I'll go with you to the island."

"If I don't?"

"I'll go back to the Freedom Fighters."

"What do you want?"

"I want you, but this is your choice. I won't make you give yourself up for me."

"What if I want to?"

"Do you?"

Azula didn't say anything. What could she say? She still didn't have an answer.

"I'll love you no matter what you decide. Even if you decide to be my enemy. But then… if you're my enemy, I can't protect you."

"Protect me? You want to protect me?"

"I love you. Of course I want to protect you. Keep you safe."

Would her father ever say that? Do that? She consulted her heart. It gave her an old answer. _Your father doesn't love anything but power._ No. He wouldn't, but Jet would. Jet would die for her.

Jet saw the tears that came to her eyes and ran down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Azula, what's wrong?"

"I choose you." She kissed him soundly.

**THE END. Almost. Epilogy thingy remember. No worries there will be a third story.**


	24. Serve the Servants

Chapter 24: Serve the Servants

**Epilogue. Woot.**

Azula chose Jet. She returned with the others to Avatar Island. There she assisted the training of other firebenders and deepened her relationship with Jet.

On the Day of Black Sun, the Avatar faced Fire Lord Ozai in an epic battle. With the help of the islanders, he succeeded. The war officially ended. Sokka and Katara found their father who was happy to see them. Iroh was declared Fire Lord as his original birth right entailed. He appointed Ursa and Zuko as his closest advisors and Zuko as his heir.

Toph is journeying to visit her family, hoping they will accept her for who she is. Aang will go with her and they plan to revive the air temples in the near future.

Sokka, Crin, and Raan returned to Konashi. They are engaged to be married within a year. Zuko and Katara are set to marry in a double wedding with Jet and Azula. It is expected to be the greatest celebration of the Four Nations.

Avatar Island has been abandoned. Its people have gone to revitalize the other Nations. It is no longer needed. The city is empty, waiting should it ever be needed again.

**Now that's really the end. So my plan for part three of this trilogy will be to do a post-war fic. Called, you guessed it, "Sugar is Bitter" It'll probably be a little Taang fic about how she goes home and how they revive the air temples. Yadda yadda yadda. I'm brainstorming. Got requests? Make 'em. Other than that. Sit tight till my next story. Next thing will be a songfic to Damone's "When You Live" then "Because I Don't Make Mistakes" So be on the lookout. And if you're interested. Next chapter is my song list, possibly some rants and shout outs. Whatever pops into my head when I start typing essentially. Thanks for all the support throughout this fic. Love ya!**


	25. Songs, rants, and meness

**SONG LIST**

**You've seen the titles and now here's a list of all the awesome music, and for the most part, who sings them.**

**1. Where is My Mind?- Pixies**

**2. It's the End of the World as We Know It- R.E.M.**

**3. Hold On- Marty Casey & Lovehammers**

**4. One Step Closer- Linkin Park**

**5. Stand- R.E.M.**

**6. Wave of Mutilation- Pixies**

**7. Here We Go Again- OK GO**

**8. Monkey Gone to Heaven- Pixies**

**9. I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For- U2**

**10. Landslide- Smashing Pumpkins**

**11. Goodbye To You- Michelle Branch**

**12. Losing My Religion- R.E.M.**

**13. Come As You Are- Nirvana**

**14. Give Me a Reason- The Corrs**

**15. Slide- Goo Goo Dolls**

**16. How's It Gonna Be- Third Eye Blind**

**17. Underneath It All- No Doubt**

**18. Somebody Told Me- The Killers**

**19. Don't Let Me Down- No Doubt**

**20. Paradise- Vanessa Carlton**

**21. La La Love You- Pixies**

**22. Sweet Child O' Mine- Guns N' Roses**

**23. Stay (I Misses You)- honestly I have no idea who sings this but it's a good song**

**24. Serve the Servants- Nirvana**

**Alas it's done. The sequel is finally done. Well, I'm not making any promises about when the third one is coming up. But when I start writing that one I'll let you know. We'll see how busy I am this year. As I mentioned earlier, next thing up, will be a little oneshot songfic to Damone's "When You Live" then I'll be moving on to "Because I Don't Make Mistakes" which because it's so long, I'll probably start posting before I'm done with it, but at this point I'm so far in there's no way I'm scratching it. So that's what's coming up.**

**A special thank you to Harlequin Jade, you showed your devotion, through your constant reviewing, even if you were just telling me to update soon, it's nice to know there are people alive out there. **

**And a general thank you to everyone who reviewed, I feel the love and I know I have an audience. And a thank you to everyone that reads my stuff, I love you guys, and it's just so awesome for an aspiring writer like me. **

**But my one true love is my flashdrive. Amazing little gizmo, I should name it….. hmmm…. Let's go with: Dirk. Yes, I like Dirk, a good name. My flashdrive shall forever be known as Dirk. **

"**Quem est felicissima? Sum. Sum felicissma quod scio vos legaturi esse meas fabulas." Which is Latin for "Who is the luckiest? I am. I am the luckiest because I know that you will read my stories." Don't mind me I had a Latin final today and my sight translation was about this idiot King who liked to display all his riches because then people would think he was lucky, and then the King kept asking this guy named Solon who he thought the luckiest man of all was. And every time Solon was like "oh so and so from where ever" but never this idiot King, so this stupid King would not shut up. And I was just like omg you moron all you care about is money. Yeah. That qualifies as a rant I think. **

**Anyway. Ta! And look out for anything new! And if you want me to read your stuff, just ask.**


End file.
